Drabbles - Cyber Childs!
by Physeter
Summary: Hari damai Arata hancur semenjak bibinya menitipkan 2 orang bayi yang ditinggalkan di panti asuhan padanya. Dapatkah Arata bertahan dari keusilan mereka sekaligus membantu istrinya mengurus mereka berdua? I'm suck at summary,Cyber Sleuth Fic,Yuuko as Arata's wife,Kyoko as Arata's aunt,PapaMama Arata n Yuuko,Babies Aiba Twins!
1. The Babies Is Coming

Warning : Gaje,OOC(Banget),Typo,Ga terima flame,You don't like my story? Don't read it then,Child! Aiba as twins,Papa n Mama Arata & Yuuko,Drabbles Collection,Screw KBBI.

Disclaimer : Digimon Story - Cyber Sleuth is not mine!

Rate : K+ or T, I'm not sure,lol.

Genre : Family,Humor,A little bit romance(paksaan plot).

Summary : Bibi Arata,Kyoko yang mengelola panti asuhan memberitau mereka bahwa ada bayi yang ditinggalkan di panti asuhan tersebut,dan meminta Arata dan Istrinya,Yuuko untuk mengadopsi mereka sementara,bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

.

.

.

-AlphaK - L-

.

.

.

1\. Hal yang tidak terduga

Pagi itu,Arata Sanada sedang bersantai meminum kopi buatan seorang wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya beberapa minggu lalu(Yuuko). Namun... " _Are you ready kids? Aye aye captain! I-"_ 'Ck,mengganggu saja' batinnya sembari mengangkat handphone tersebut.

"Hoi Bibi,kenapa?" Tanya Arata.

"Haha,kau memang selalu begitu ya,tidak pernah berubah" Tawa Kyoko. "Jadi,karena kau mau aku langsung saja,bagaimana kalau kau mengadopsi bayi yang ditinggalkan orang tak bertanggung jawab di panti asuhanku?"

"Ya,terserah saja"

...( _Loading complete)  
_

" _WHAT THE ****!"_

Sepertinya mulai hari ini hari-hari damai seorang Arata Sanada sudah selesai.

.

2\. Diduakan oleh bayi?

Keesokan siangnya,2 orang bayi kembar bergender berbeda pun sampai di kediaman Sanada.

Dan Kyoko meninggalkan mereka disana tanpa memberi mereka satupun perlengkapan bayi,sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab (#Huft)

Kembali ke bayinya,salah satunya diberi nama Takumi Aiba dan adiknya diberi nama Ami Aiba,berdasarkan kertas yang ditinggalkan ibu mereka di panti asuhan.

"Kyaaaaa! Lucunyaaaa~" teriak Nokia dan Yuuko bersamaan sambil mencubit kedua bayi tersebut.

Arata pun mendengus kesal kepada 2 orang wanita itu,kemudian Ia melihat jam,'sudah jam 2 sore...' batinnya.

Arata pun memanggil Yuuko. "Yuuko,bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton film baru di bioskop? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama,kau bisa membawa mereka bersama kita,Anak dibawah 2 tahun tidak butuh tiket untuk masuk".

"Tidak bisa Arata-kun,aku harus pergi membeli perlengkapan bayi,karena Kyoko-san tidak memberi kita satupun perlengkapannya" Ucap Yuuko.

' _Well,shit,'_ batinnya. Sumpah,Arata lupa kalau Kyoko tidak memberi satupun perlengkapan bayi untuknya. Ia pun merutuki bibinya itu.

Nokia pun tersenyum mengejek pada Arata.

Arata rapopo.

.

3\. Menyuapi bayi

Minggu pagi yang indah untuk seorang Arata Sanada yang libur kantor dan bisa menonton acara favoritnya,Spongebob Squarepants pada pagi hari dengan santainya.

Saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar tangisan dari arah kamar si kembar.

Hilang sudah kedamaiannya. Dengan jengkel,dia datang menuju kamar tamu yang sekarang menjadi kamar untuk si kembar.

Ia mencoba untuk menggendong Ami yang menangis,tapi tangisannya malah menjadi semakin keras. _Poor Arata._ Seandainya saja Yuuko tidak pergi untuk belanja bahan makanan,pasti Ia tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini.

Ia sudah mencoba mengganti popoknya maupun menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Sialnya,saat Arata menyanyikan Nina Bobo untuknya,tangisannya malah bertambah keras(maklumlah,disini suara Arata sumbang).

Tiba-tiba,seolah dapat ilham dari Spongebob,karakter favoritnya,Ia pergi ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil makanan bayi dan memanaskannya di microwave. Ada apa dengan cinta? Uhuk uhuk,maksudnya ada apa dengan Arata? Usut punya usut,ternyata Ia baru mengingat kalau Yuuko menyimpan makanan bayi(sisa kemarin) di kulkas.

Ia pun kembali ke kamar dan mencoba untuk menyuapi sang bayi. Ami berhenti menangis saat menerima suapannya,yang sukses membuat Arata menghela napas lega. memang agak sulit menyuapinya,tapi lama kelamaan Arata selesai menyuapi,Ia pun membereskan piringnya dan beranjak menuju dapur dan berniat kembali menonton Spongebob Squarepants.

Tapi saat Ia mencoba menyalakan TV,ternyata...*Etetetet,etetetet(Ending theme Spongebob)*

"TUHAAAAAN! COBAAN APALAGI INI!"

Teriakan membahana yang sukses membuat Nokia yang kebetulan lewat didepan rumah Arata sweatdrop.

.

.

.

-AlphaK - L-

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Uhuk uhuk,senpai sekalian,dengan kouhai kalian disini,AlphaKiller - Leon.

Sesudah begitu lama mengarungi dunia FFn,saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic.

Ide ini muncul begitu saja di kepala saya,jadi maafkan saya bila ceritanya gaje *Uhuk uhuk*

Semoga kalian suka! Review,Fav,dan Fol selalu dinantikan. Saya juga menerima kritik maupun kritik pedas,namun saya tidak menerima kata-kata kasar tanpa hal yang dapat membantu saya untuk terus maju(Flame).

Saya rencana update fic ini dalam waktu seminggu ini,dan sepertinya akan makan 3-4 chapter dengan 1 chapter berisi 3-4 drabbles.

Ehem,sekian dari saya,terimakasih sudah berkunjung! Ingat,feedback kalian adalah semangat untuk saya!

Byeeee *Kecup kecup* (Gak ada yang mau dikecup yah? :'D)


	2. Afterall,this isn't that bad,I guess

Warn,disclaimer,dll ada di chap 1...(Bilang aja malas nulis :V)

Well,Enjoy!

.

.

.

-AlphaK-L-

.

.

.

4\. Duda!?

Siang itu,Arata pergi menyejukkan diri di supermarket,bersama dua balita imut yang biasa dia sebut "setan kecil".

Sebenarnya,Dia tidak ada ingin-inginnya membawa mereka. Dia terpaksa membawa mereka karena Istrinya yang sedang ada acara bersama teman-temannya memaksanya membawa mereka dengan ancaman pasaran "tidak ada makan malam".

Dia pun menaruh 2 bayi berusia 7 bulan di troli tempat Ia membeli barang. Walau sudah 2 bulan tinggal bersamanya,Arata masih tidak terbiasa dengan mereka. Walau yah,kadar kebenciannya sudah berkurang drastis,terutama pada bayi perempuannya,yang sangat senang mendekat pada "Papa"-nya,tidak seperti kakaknya yang selalu memasang wajah "Who are you?" pada Arata. Yah,walau begitu sang kakak juga bisa bersikap manis,terutama kalau Arata membawa biskuit bayi.

Kembali ke supermarket,Arata yang sedang memilih minuman dingin di counter terlihat begitu serius memilih minuman. Setidaknya sampai Ia mendengar "klontang klontang"... dengan gerakan patah patah,Ia menengok menatap si kembar. 'Sudah kuduga...' batinnya dengan facepalm. Si setan kecil ternyata saling membantu untuk menjatuhkan banyak kaleng soda. Arata pun jengkel berjalan menuju mereka. "Hentikan!" dia berkata dengan suara agak keras dan menahan pergelangan tangan mereka.

Ternyata,si kembar pun menangis karena "kesenangan" mereka dihentikan. Takumi yang memang lebih menyukai Yuuko daripada Arata pun berteriak "MA...MA... MAAAANAAAAA!". Sementara Ami yang menangis pun terisak.

Seusai teriakan itu,bisik-bisik pun terdengar "Kasihan ya,masih umur segitu ditinggal istrinya" atau "Pantas saja istrinya lari,mengurus anak saja tidak becus". Sukses membuat Arata makin jengkel.

Innernya berteriak 'BRENGSEK,AKU BUKAN DUDA!'. Ia pun segera membayar belanjaannya dan pergi dengan mood yang kacau.

.

5\. Menanggung akibat dari kenakalan para "setan kecil"

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian di Supermarket terkutuk itu. Kejadian yang sukses membuat Arata tidak makan malam karena Yuuko melihat si kembar pulang dengan kondisi menangis.

Arata kembali mengawasi si kembar sementara istrinya memasak. Dia pun menggerutu karena Yuuko sangat senang menyuruhnya mengurusi mereka. Sang kembar sibuk bermain sememtara Arata menonton koleksi DVD Spongebobnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Arata,sang kembar menumpahkan kopinya yang ditaruh diatas meja. Saat Arata ingin menggenggam cangkir kopinya,Ia tidak merasakan apa apa disana. Penasaran,Ia pun melirik kearah cangkir kopinya mestinya diletakkan. Dengan wajah horor,Ia melihat kalau kopinya telah tumpah diatas gaun bermerk yang baru dibeli Yuuko dan ditaruh didalam plastik. Plastik itu dilumuri kopi,sampai gaun dan kursi tempat menaruh gaun tersebut juga terkena imbasnya.

'Tamatlah riwayatku...' batinnya.

"A~ra~ta~kuuuun~" suara "lembut" Yuuko yang mengecek keadaan mereka melantun indah ditelinga Arata.

Dengan gerakan seperti robot rusak,Arata menatap ke Yuuko. "I-i-iya Sssss-sayang?"

Malam itu,Arata tidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan banyak lebam diwajahnya.

.

6\. Tapi,ternyata segala sesuatu itu tidak buruk juga kan?

Arata baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ia merasa sudah bosan hidup. Sudahlah dimarahi bosnya dan dimaki-maki pelanggan,begitu pulang dicerca istrinya yang marah karena Ia tadi pagi tanpa sengaja memecahkan pot bunga,dan sekarang Ia harus membelikan pot baru untuk istrinya.

"Aku pulang..." katanya dengan lesu. "Selamat datang,apa kau sudah membeli potnya?" Kata Yuuko.

"Yah,sudah kubeli" balas Arata.

"Mandilah dulu,kau pasti lelah kan?" Tawar Yuuko yang merasa bersalah karena merasa sudah berlebihan pada suaminya.

"Yah...terimakasih" balas Arata tanpa semangat hidup.

Selesai mandi dan makan malam,Arata pun duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Dia merasa sangat depresi dengan semua kejadian hari ini.

Tiba-tiba,dia merasakan dua tangan kecil menarik narik ujung celananya. Ami yang melakukannya. Takumi pun datang tak lama kemudian,dan duduk di samping Arata.

Arata menggendong Ami ke pangkuannya dan tersenyum kecil sambil membatin 'Mungkin setelah semuanya,begini tidak buruk juga..."

Keesokan paginya,Yuuko menemukan Arata dan si kembar tertidur bersama di ruang tamu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

-AlphaK-L-

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Kembali dengan AKL disini,huks huks ga ada review ya? gpp kok...aku jg ngerti jarang orang tahu Cyber Sleuth di Indo...tapi walau begitu,terima kasih bagi semua orang yang paling tidak sudah melirik fic ini walau hanya sekilas. Mungkin beberapa reader akan bingung,kenapa Yuuko sedikit munculnya. Jawabannya,karena saya ingin fokus ke tokoh utamanya,yang saya pilih sendiri,yaitu Arata. Saya juga membuat Ami lebih dekat drngan Arata daripada Takumi,yang akan kelihatan di chapter berikutnya. Chapter berikutnya saya timeskip ke 6 tahun kedepan ya,saat mereka masuk ke SD. Klimaks akan muncul di chapter 4. Sekali lagi, terimakasih! ^^ (Extra note : If anyones likes this fic but cant read Indonesian,just PM me and I will consider translating it to English).


	3. Unexpected Event

Ahoooy guys~ AKL is bek. Oke...chap 3 ini akan menjadi chapter yang berbeda banget dari 1 n 2,karena disini timeskip dimana mereka udah 7 tahun wuahahahaha.

O iya,disclaimer,dll ada di chap 1 ya? :V

Introducing guest character disini : Levi Ackerman(Attack on Titan) dan Kishou Arima(Tokyo Ghoul),Yonebayashi Saiko(Tokyo Ghoul),Ouma Shu(Guilty Crown).

Well,Enjoy!

.

.

.AkL

.

.

.

7\. Papa yang kalah pintar,WTF?

6 tahun sudah berlalu. Yuuko masih belum bisa menemukan orangtua yang mengadopsi mereka,karena kebanyakan tidak ingin mengadopsi 2 anak sekaligus. Oleh karena itu,Arata masih menampung mereka di rumahnya.

Arata tidak menyesal. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua,terutama anak perempuannya,Ami. Takumi lebih suka bermanja pada Yuuko yang dianggapnya jauh lebih dewasa dan logis. Sementara Ami lebih suka Arata yang lebih memanjakan mereka,berbeda dengan Takumi yang lebih suka menukar pendapatnya dengan Yuuko. Walau begitu,Takumi juga sering bermain dengan Arata,apalagi kalau di iming imingi uang jajan atau kue(Poor Arata :V).

Ami tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis dan ceria,berbanding terbalik dengan kembarannya yang lebih suka membaca buku dengan pertemanan yang tidak begitu luas,tetapi begitu pintar.

Minggu yang begitu nyaman untuk tidur,membuat Arata mendengkur dengan gajenya di kasur...setidaknya sampai Yuuko membangunkannya.

"Anata! Bukankah kau seharusnya membawa mereka ke kebun binatang hari ini?"

'Mampus.' "WATDEPAK! AKU LUPA!" Arata berlari ke kamar mandi seperti orang kesurupan.

Kenapa begitu? Ya,setelah meeting dengan kepala sekolah dan wali kelas Ami dan Takumi kemarin,Pak Ackerman dan Pak Arima,Arata merupakan salah satu orangtua yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga anak anak pergi study tour ke kebun binatang. 1 orangtua akan ditugaskan untuk menjaga 4 anak.

*Skip to the zoo...brmmmm*

"Baiklah...anak anak,selamat pagi..." kata pak Ackerman dengan malasnya.

"PAGIIII!"

"Tolong jangan terlalu keras anak anak...sebenarnya saya ini latah. Kan memalukan kalau pak kepsek yang ganteng ini ketahuan latah" balas pak Ackerman,yang menuai cibiran dari kebanyakan dewan guru dan orangtua murid.

"Baiklah...acara boleh dimulai,tolong anak anak jangan melompat ke kandang hewan,sesuka apapun anda dengan hewan itu...ingin saya ingatkan lagi,walau mereka tidak jahat...hewan disini tidak semuanya jinak...hati hati,saya malas mengurus kalau terjadi apa apa...sekian..."

"Pembukaan macam apa itu!?" Desis Arata.

"Paman,kapan mulainya?" Kata seorang anak.

"Baiklah,saya absen dulu. Ouma Shu?"

"Hadiiir!"

"Yonebayashi Saiko?"

"Hadiiir!"

"Yak,Aiba bersaudara juga sudah hadir,jadi kira bisa mulai sekarang".

"Kalian ingin kemana dulu?"

"Papa,ke exhibit panda saja!" Kata Ami.

"Aku mau ke akuarium Hiu" kata Takumi yang sudah kebelet mau liat hewan yang jadi favoritnya itu.

"Kita ke exhibit panda saja,baru ke akuarium Hiu" kata Arata yang pilih kasih :V.

Tapi segera disanggah Shu. "Paman,jarak ke akuarium cuma 100m,sedangkan kita harus berjalan 500m untuk mencapai exhibit panda,kenapa tidak ke akuarium dulu saja?"

"Baiklah,...paman mengalah...Haha" kata Arata yang pilih kasih.

Sesampainya di akuarium Hiu...

'Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin belajar tentang hewan...sekarang saatnya untuk terlihat keren didepan mereka...Yoshhh!' Batin si gaje Arata.

"Baiklah anak anak...disini adalah akuarium koleksi Hiu mereka."

Arata melihat seekor Hiu berukuran kecil,sekitar 1,7m dan berkata.

"Lihat anak anak,disitu bisa kita lihat adalah Hiu putih besar,dikenal juga dengan _Carcharodon carcharias_ sebagai nama latinnya."

"Wahhh...paman keren ya!" Kata Shu dan Saiko,sementara Ami terlihat menggoda hiu hiu kecil dari balik kaca dan Takumi mencibir.

"Dasar Papa sok pintar. Huft..." kata Takumi.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Desis Arata.

"Maaf saja,itu adalah seekor Hiu karang bersirip putih,dikenal dengan nama _Triaenodon obesus_."

"Bocah...apa buktinya!?"

"Papa...kau kekanak kanakan. Aku kasihan kepadamu,seekor Hiu putih besar tidak akan bisa diam di bawah seperti itu,mereka harus tetap berenang untuk tetap bernafas. Jangan pikir kalau aku tidak melihat Papa membaca buku panduan hewan untuk anak anak di ruang tamu. Itu buku yang banyak kesalahannya. Setidaknya bacalah buku yang lebih serius. Bahkan wikipedia pun lebih akurat daripada info milik Papa."

"HUUUUU,,,,,,Paman pembohong!" Sindir Saiko dan Shu.

Arrrggghhhhh... Arata kesal...

Arata pun berbicara seperlunya saja sampai akhir perjalanan itu. _Poor Arata._

.

.

.

8\. Haha...ternyata aku jadi lembek yah?

Suatu siang,Arata disuruh Yuuko yang sedang sibuk untuk mengantar makanan untuk Ami yang sedang bersekolah. Kebetulan Takumi sedang ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di tempat lain,jadi Arata hanya perlu mengantarkan satu bekal.

Arata yang repot mencari Ami di sekolah yang luas pun bertanya kepada Pak Arima. "Pak,dimana ya kelas Ami Aiba?" Tanya Arata.

Pak Arima membalas "Oh,di lantai dua,kelas paling ujung. Naik saja,tidak apa apa."

Arata pun berterima kasih pada Arima dan berniat menuju ke kelas Ami untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Tapi saat sampai,Arata disuguhi pemandangan yang mengagetkannya.

Ami sedang di bully dan di jambak oleh beberapa anak perempuan. Arata bahkan mendengar beberapa kata kata seperti 'Tukang cari perhatian guru' dan 'Mentang mentang kakakmu pintar'.

Arata pun mendekati mereka dan berkata "Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan putriku?"

Mereka pun pucat pasi.

Diluar kendali,Arata pun menampar anak anak tersebut.

Sementara Ami hanya menangis sambil berlari memeluk Papanya.

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Arata.

Keesokan paginya,di luar dugaan,Arata di panggil ke sekolah oleh orangtua para murid.

"Dasar pecundang! Berani menampar anak kecil!" Kata Ibu seorang siswi.

Pak Ackerman pun menengahi "Wow wow,sabar dulu bu. Lebih baik kita tanyakan dulu alasannya"

Arata membalas "Putri kalian membully dan menjambak putriku,sialan!"

"Kasar sekali,beda dengan Takumi-kun yang sopan"

"Maaf bu,walau pak Sanada memang agak berlebihan,tapi putri Ibu memang sudah keterlaluan" kata Pak Arima.

"Cih,sekolah tidak berguna dan orangtua tidak tahu sopan santun,menjijikkan!"

Levi membalas "Sudah cukup kau mengamuk di kantorku dan sekarang kau menghina sekolahku? Tidak tahu diri."

"Terserah apa katamu,lebih baik aku pergi!"

Seperginya Ibu itu,pak Ackerman dan pak Arima berkata pada Arata.

"Sanada-san. Maaf atas kekacauan ini"

"Tidak apa"

"Tapi walau begitu,kami sarankan untuk tetap meminta maaf pada para siswi yang kau tampar,bagaimanapun mereka hanyalah anak kecil. Lagipula Ibu yang tidak tahu diri itu juga hanya satu,yang lain menelepon pada saya untuk menyampaikan maaf pada anda dan Ami-chan."

"Baiklah,aku mengerti. Permisi" kata Arata.

'Heh...aku sudah lunak yah...tidak kusangka aku akan menyayangi Ami dan Takumi sampai rela membela mereka...beda sekali dengan saat mereka pertama datang...Haha' batin Arata.

.

.

.

OKE AUTHOR NOTE HIYAAAA :

AKL is bek! Sorry kelamaan update wkwkwk,...Keasikan main Closers Online. Kalau kalian ada main,PM yuk,jadi temen :3. Ga ada yang review? Sedihnya...Tapi tetap akan saya selesaikan kok...siapa tahu diujung dunia sana ada silent reader yang nunggu up saya...Kalau ada...saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar besarnya huuuks. Sorry kalau gaje yaaaa. Btw,Next chapter udah last.

AKL Out~ Byeee Muach (Hueeek)


	4. The Final Decision

Disc,dll ada di chap 1 #apaan sih malas nulis mulu

.

,

.

9\. Hal tak terduga

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Arata dipanggil oleh pak Ackerman. Masalah itu akhirnya selesai dengan "damai" setelah ancaman pada ibu tersebut pak Ackerman yang jengkel karena sekolahnya terus dituding.

Pagi itu ponsel Arata berdering.

'Bibi Cerewet calling...'

"Ada apa bi?" Tanya Arata,tanpa mengetahui bahwa kalimat yang akan diucapkan Kyoko akan membuatnya syok setengah mati.

"Arata! Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang bersedia mengadopsi mereka berdua! Bagaimana? Kau senang?"

"Bibi...ti...dak...bercanda...,kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak,aku akan kemari menjemput mereka besok pagi,Ciao~!"

'Tut...tut...tut' sambungzn telepon pun diputus sebelah pihak.

Arata langsung terjatuh,dan malamnya dia pun berusaha berkonsultasi dengan Yuuko.

"Saranku hanya satu,Anata. Lakukanlah yang menurutmu terbaik,jangan menyesal di kemudian hari. Apapun keputusanmu,aku tidak akan mendebatnya,walau jujur saja aku akan rindu pada mereka."

Arata pun kembali termenung sendirian setelah Yuuko meninggalkannya untuk merenung di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

10\. My Final Choice

Pagi itu Arata berusaha menenangkan Ami yang menangis karena tidak ingin pergi dari mereka, sementara Yuuko hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Pa...eh bukan...Pak tua,tak kusangka ternyata kau se brengsek ini, padahal kukira kau orang yang lumayan" Kata Takumi dengan sinis.

'Ya,...aku memang orangtua yang buruk...' gumam Arata.

"Yahoo~ aku datang! Mari kita diskusikan dulu masalah pengadopsiannya" kata Kyoko.

Arata,Kyoko,dan sepasang suami istri tua yang ingin mengadopsinya pun menuju di ruang tamu.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu,tanda terduga,Arata langsung bersimpuh dihadapan mereka.

"BIBI! SERTA KAKEK DAN NENEK YANG INGIN MENGADOPSI AMI DAN TAKUMI! SAYA MEMOHON MAAF PADA KALIAN! AKU MERASA TIDAK BISA MELEPAS MEREKA BERDUA. TOLONG,BIARKAN AKU YANG MENGADOPSI MEREKA,AKU AKAN MENYAYANGI MEREKA SEPERTI ANAKKU SENDIRI!"

'Jadi itu keputusanmu,Anata...syukurlah...'

"Heh...bocah ini ternyata dewasa juga,baiklah...kek,nek,maafkan saya,sepertinya ini harus dibatalkan,keponakan saya ini agak merepotkan dan keras kepala"

Tiba tiba Ami datang dan memeluk Arata, "Sudah kuduga Papa tidak akan menyerahkan kami begitu saja" bisiknya

"Ya sayang,walau harus mati pun,Papa akan mempertahankan kalian".

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Eh,gaje ya? Wkkwkwk maaf deh...ini pertama kali buat fic soalnya. Akhirnya selesai juga cerita pertama saya hahahaha. Setelah ini belum yakin kapan akan membuat cerita lagi,tapi... review plisss :3 xDDDDD!


End file.
